wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nebula (Nebula)
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is Nebula's dragonsona, please don't edit! appearance '' Nebula is a thin, scrawny dragon. She is on the small side, and it is very noticeable. Her horns and spines are strangely long. She has dark blue black scales, like the night sky. Her spines are pale purple, in a way that makes them look soft. Her underbelly is a medium sort of gray-purple, a slightly light shade. Her wing membranes are black, with the tiny white stars clustered together. The strange part is, around each cluster of stars her membrane is a wispy blue-purple. Her eyes are bright indigo, shining against her scales. She only wears jewelry on special occasions, but often tries to find pretty flowers to make into a flower necklace, most of which she wears. She often moves close to the walls, with her wings tucked in. Her talons are often fiddling with something, and she looks rather twitchy. It is hard to hold her eye contact, but when it happens, dragons can see her curiosity and intelligence reflected in her eyes. ''personality '' Nebula is on the indecisive side, thinking everything over before moving a talon. She is quiet, often thinking. She loves to read, and stays away from social events. Strangely, she doesn't have a problem with stage fright, her voice clear, though somewhat soft. She still doesn't like it, though. Nebula likes to explore, experiment, and learn. She is quite intelligent, applying what she knows about one thing to something else similar. She likes being outdoors, but prefers when the weather is mild. Not of the hunting type, she is more likely to be friends with an animal than kill one. She is not a fan of school. Most of the topics are too easy for her. She is just fine with attending different events, and is okay with jewelry. She will only refuse if it is some kind to giant party. She likes wearing flowers better than jewelry, but her mother often insists on the gems. Nebula enjoys the simple hobbies of drawing and writing. She likes the dragons she draws, but isn't too confident with her writing. She does share her art, but is more relucent with her stories. She also enjoys flying, liking the sensation of openess. She is good at multitasking, drawing and listening to the teacher at the same time. She can also read and fly at the same time, and some other things. ''history '' Nebula was born on the NightWing island, taught much of the same things as the others. She learned the ways of pretend mind reading and convincing prophecy writing. She did not enjoy it. In Progress... ''relationships Astro Sometimes Nebula wants to stab her in the eye, but they are still decent friends. Astro is still annoying though. Hosanna Nebula doesn't know her that well, but kind of likes the big-hearted MudWing. Cloud Nebula like her, with only slight annoyance at the grammar queen's insistence on capital letters. Gemma Nebula likes her already, despite barely knowing her. She would love to know Gemma better in the future. gallery NightWingBase.png|NightWing Base, by Joy Ang NebulaforNeb.png|By Saburra, thank you! Nebby.png|By myself 20180318 213417.png|Nebula by FountainHearth! Thank you! 15214210280521334281171.jpg|Nebula by Arrow, she looks great! Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Nebula of the NightWings)